Diez Años Después
by Charecua
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado qué pasaría si los miembros del Host Club organizaran un reencuentro 10 años después de haberse graduado de la universidad? ¿Con quién terminó Haruhi al final? TamaHaru, KyouHaru, HikaHaruKao, MoriHaru, ¡todo está permitido!


**Diez Años Después**

Ouran High School Host Club characters © Hatori Bisco.  
Historia © Cuauhtli Charecua

Tamaki se revolvía en su asiento y miraba el reloj. El restaurant estaba casi lleno, ya eran pasadas de las cinco y no había señales de ninguno de los miembros originales del Host Club. El joven mestizo se mordió las uñas y sus piernas comenzaron a bailar bajo la mesa.

- ¿Podrías por favor dejar eso? Eres de lo peor. – siseó Kyouya, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café. Revisaba de forma indolente un diario financiero japonés.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado¡Diez años, Kyouya¡Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vímos cuando nos graduamos de la universidad¿Qué tal si se olvidaron de venir¡Y Haruhi¿Qué tal si ya no me ama¡Lo que es peor¡¿Qué tal si ya es una mujer casada?!

- Ella nunca te amó, sólo sentía una leve atracción y si lo que te preocupa es que esté casada, no te apures… Haruhi aún sigue soltera. – respondió secamente, mirándolo por encima del periódico.

- Ahh¡qué alivio! – suspiró el hombre rubio.

- Pero de hecho está comprometida y se casará dentro de dos meses.

Tamaki exhaló un grito largo y agudo que tomó por sorpresa a muchos a su alrededor. Kyouya siguió leyendo su diario, completamente acostumbrado a esta clase de ridículos arranques desde su adolescencia.

- ¿Co-c-c-c-co-cómo¡¿Desde cuando sabes esto, oh tú, maldito Rey de la Sombra¡¿Y QUIÉN¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que va a desposarse con mi hija?!

- ¡Tonoooo¡Hace tanto que no te veíamos! – dijo de pronto una odiosa voz y Tamaki exhaló grandes cantidades de humo al divisar al mayor de los Hitachiin, que se aproximaba a la mesa.

- ¡Llegaron los doppelgangers¡Dímelo, eres tú ¿verdad Hikaru¡Ella se casará contigo¿verdad?!

- Oye, Suoh… acabamos de llegar, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

- Perdón, es mi culpa. Se supone que debería ser sorpresa, pero le acabo de dar la noticia de que Haruhi se casará en junio. – aclaró Kyouya, levantándose de su asiento. Alguien debía saludar con formalidad a este hombre, ya que después de la universidad, la familia Otoori y los Hitachiin habían hecho grandes lazos de negocios. – Hola Hikaru, me da tanto gusto que pudieras venir pero… ¿en dónde está tu hermano?

- Ya sabes. A él le agrada tanto complacer a las fans… - contestó el joven hombre, que ahora ostentaba una larga cola de caballo. Apuntó con el pulgar hacia la entrada del restaurant, en donde Kaoru repartía autógrafos a varias chicas de edades diversas que se arremolinaban gritando: _¡Los Hitachiin están aquíii¡Qué emoción¡Kaoru, cásate conmigo!_ Y otras cosas por el estilo. Hikaru era menos tolerante a esta efusividad y era lo que más detestaba de ser estrella de j-rock. En cambio su hermano parecía disfrutar plenamente de la fama. Luego de un momento, Kaoru pasó a reunirse con todos a la mesa reservada por el heredero de los Otoori.

- ¡Hola Kyouya¡Tamaki, te ves bien! – dijo el recién llegado estrechando sus manos.

- Grandes noticias, hermano. ¡Haruhi se casará pronto! – anunció Hikaru de buena gana. Obviamente desprendido ya por completo de su amado "juguete".

- Nooo¿cómo es eso posible¿Cuándo¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Kyouya estaba a punto de decirnos. – contestó Tamaki, con rostro de perro rabioso.

- Temo amigos míos que Haruhi optó por no decirme nada y por desgracia mis detectives nunca pudieron averiguar quien es éste misterioso novio. - declaró él, empujando sus lentes con el dedo medio y los Hitachiin exhalaron un decepcionado "aww" al escuchar la oración.

- ¡¿De qué te sirve poseer a toda esa policía privada si no puedes averiguar quién es¡Fraude¡Eso es lo que eres! - chilló Tamaki.

- Tono, Tono, no estás siendo razonable. - argumentó Kaoru. - De hecho hasta me alegro que no nos hubiera dicho nada de esto porque seguramente no la habrías dejado en paz si lo supieras¿o me equivoco? - Tamaki se encogió de hombros en su asiento. Kaoru prosiguió: - Kyouya¿sabes en dónde ha estado Haruhi todo éste tiempo?

- De acuerdo a mis investigaciones, Haruhi hizo una Maestría y Doctorado posteriormente en Harvard... por supuesto era de esperarse que en ambos saliera con excelentes calificaciones. Estuvo viviendo en Nueva York un par de años y después regresó a Japón para reunirse con su prometido.

- ¿Cómo es éso¿Haruhi mantuvo una relación a larga distancia¡No parece el tipo de chica romántica que haga eso! - replicó Hikaru, a un lado suyo Tamaki lucía pálido como el papel y pequeñas burbujas de saliva emanaban de su boca, tan grande era el shock de escuchar éstas noticias. Hikaru miró el reloj. 5:30 pm, no había nadie conocido a la vista en el concurrido restaurant. - ¿Qué hay de Mori y de Honey¿Están seguros de que vendrán?

- Mori no tarda en llegar, tuvo una junta con su editor y parece que saldrá como por ésta hora. - dijo Kyouya.

- Es increíble que el host más callado del club se haya convertido en el escritor más popular y famoso del Japón¿no lo creen¿Leyeron su último libro¡La verdad es una joya! - sonrió Kaoru apoyando la cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas. - Nunca pensé que dentro de esa cabeza existieran pensamientos e historias tan bellas.

- Podrás decir eso, pero a mí lo que más me impresiona fué el hecho de que al fin pudiera separarse de Honey sempai. Me partió el corazón verlos el día de su graduación. Mori yendo a una universidad y Honey decidiendo estudiar en el extranjero. Me pregunto si... - de repente Hikaru se interrumpió, desviando su atención hacia la entrada del restaurant. Una mujer joven y pequeña acababa de llegar. Tenía grandes ojos negros y el cabello a los hombros delicadamente recortado en capas. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Llevaba una blusa sisada y una falda suelta que delineaba sugestivamente sus sutiles curvas. Todos los hombres y mujeres del restaurant tenían que voltear cuando ella pasaba entre las mesas.

- ¡WAN! - exclamó Tamaki, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los gemelos fueron los primeros en saltar sobre ella.

- ¡Haruhiiiiiiiiiii¡Es increíble, cuánto tiempo sin verte, te ves espectacular! - gritaron efusivamente, mientras la apretaban por ambos lados, como solían hacerlo en el club, con la diferencia de que en ésta ocasión ella correspondió con fuerza al abrazo de ambos. En efecto, estar en América la había cambiado y ahora estaba muy consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru, no saben qué gusto me da verlos! - sonrió la chica, como un sol mirándo a los dos hermanos. - ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? Señor Otoori, qué bien se ve usted. ¿Cómo está la familia?

Kyouya se acerco a ella de forma galante y besó sus manos. Se oyó un extraño, PLOC, y era la mandíbula de Tamaki golpeando la mesa, detrás de ellos.

- Oh, no sabes. Mi padre no pierde la oportunidad de reprocharme que no me casé contigo. - si ya de por sí estaba mal, después de escuchar ésto el alma de Tamaki comenzó a escapársele por la nariz. Kyouya prosiguió: - Pero mi esposa te envía saludos.

- Mi padre me dijo que Kirimi está esperando un bebé¡me da mucho gusto por ustedes! - felicitó Haruhi, estrechándole ambas manos.

- La verdad es que estoy muy felíz. - sonrió el Rey de la Sombra._ "De acuerdo a mis investigaciones... tch, ese Kyouya de seguro obtuvo toda esa información de Ranka san"_ cuchicheó Hikaru, y su hermano asintió un par de veces. Haruhi entonces desvió su vista hacia Tamaki, quien sintió un escalofrío acuchillándole la espina en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

- ¿Te ha ido bien, Haruhi¿No te ha faltado nada, verdad? - preguntó él de forma tímida, pero la joven se limitó a mirarlo largamente y con gran cariño. Tamaki no había cambiado en todo ése tiempo, aún seguía adoptando esa extraña actitud paternal con ella, aunque Haruhi sabía que era mucho más. Lamentó tanto no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Por más que lo intentó símplemente no pudo. Haruhi avanzó para darle un abrazo largo y apretado. Los demás solo sonrieron al ver que el rostro de Tamaki se volvía obscenamente rojo. Haruhi soltó una risilla al verlo y se paró de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- He estado bien. Ya sabes que puedo arreglármelas yo sola. - Tamaki sonrió, conforme con esa respuesta, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.

- ¡Haruhi¡Tienes que decirme quién es¡DEBES DECIRME QUIÉN ES! - vociferó, zarandeándola un poco.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo. - dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y aún Kyouya.

Un largo rato después todos se hallaban riendo y recordando las viejas anécdotas. También hablaron de cómo después de la graduación de Mori, el host del Tipo Salvaje había sido suplantado por Bossa Nova kun y que el par de Tipos Demoníacos fueron reemplazados por Satoshi kun y Chika chan en generaciones posteriores. Honey había sido el único Loli-shota en toda la historia del Host Club, pues nunca más volvió a verse un encanto como el de él. Shiro kun intentó ocupar su puesto, pero Renge objetó diciendo que no tenía lo necesario para llenar el nombre loli-shota. Así que decidió dejar su puesto simplemente como el _"Tipo Travieso"._ Aún después de graduarse, Renge se aparecía de vez en vez en Ouran para dar asesorías a las nuevas generaciones del Host Club.

- ¿Puede traerme una botella de Don Perignon, por favor¡Que sea rápido! - dijo Hikaru a un hombre que se había acercado de repente a la mesa, pero tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al verlo detenidamente. Era un hombre muy alto que venía vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, pero definitivamente no era un mesero. - ¡Mori sempai¿Desde cuándo estás allí?

- Acabo de llegar. - contestó el moreno. Los gemelos se levantaron de inmediato a saludarlo y Kyouya lo estudió de pies a cabeza en una fracción de segundo. Mori lucía con el cabello ligeramente más largo, no el corte militar con el que los tenía acostumbrados. La ropa le sentaba de forma sobria y elegante y una pequeña barba de tres días le coronaba el mentón afilado. Takashi Morinozuka parecía más un sex simbol, que un renombrado escritor, pensó Kyouya. Después de saludarlo a él mismo y a Tamaki, Mori desvió su mirada hacia Haruhi, que sonrió abiertamente al verlo. Fue un momento muy corto, pero ambos sintieron una gran nostalgia por lo fue y lo que pudo haber sido. Y para gran sorpresa de todos, como si fuera algo muy natural en ambos, Mori se acercó a saludar a Haruhi dándole un suave y breve beso en los labios mientras estrechaba su mano._ "¡¿Qué?!"_ gritaron los gemelos, Tamaki se cayó de la silla y a Kyouya le brillaron los lentes; así que el rumor era cierto.

- Takashi... ha pasado el tiempo. - sonrió la mujercita, de forma abierta.

- _¿Takashi?_ - gritó Hikaru, quien pensaba que era ultra-extraño escuchar el nombre de pila de Mori de boca de Haruhi.

- _¿Ha pasado el tiempo?_ - secundó Kaoru, que dedujo inmediatamente que había sucedido algo entre éstos dos, por la forma en que ella lo dijo. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que no se hubieran enterado?

- ¡Mori¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TÚ ERES EL PROMETIDO DE MI HIJA?! - terció Tamaki.

- No. - respondió Morinozuka en voz baja, como tenía por costumbre.

- Ustedes son un hato de tontos. - declaró el Rey de la Sombra. - Luego de graduarse de Ouran, Haruhi y Mori sempai sostuvieron una relación amorosa de dos años. Pero dados los continuos celos de Tamaki y los gemelos, ellos optaron por mantenerlo en secreto.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso? - exclamó Haruhi, sonrojándose.

- Tu papá me lo dijo. - sonrió maliciosamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

- Pero entonces... ¿se terminó¡Ahora que los veo pienso que hacen una bonita pareja!

- ¡¡Kaoru!! - reclamaron Tamaki y Hikaru al unísono.

- No funcionó. - finalizó el hombre alto, mientras miraba a su ex de reojo.

- ¡Eso significa... eso significa que...¡HONEY ES TU PROMETIDO! - gritó Tamaki, apuntándole enérgicamente con su dedo índice.

- Suoh san, no he tenido el placer de verlo en años... en verdad que no has cambiado. - dijo la chica soltando un suspiro.

- Es cierto. La vida de Mitsukuni es un misterio aún para mí, cuéntanos cómo le ha ido. Tengo entendido que vive en Suiza... ¿cómo se gana la vida? - inquirió Kyouya.

Mori se aclaró la garganta, disponiendose a hablar acerca de su adorado primo pero entonces:

- ¡Hola a todos! - vociferó un joven mientras se acercaba a la mesa. _"¿Quién es ese?" _musitaron los gemelos. Era un chico rubio y no muy alto que agitaba su mano. Llevaba una mochila de viaje colgada al hombro que dejó caer al piso cuando Mori fue a recibirlo con un abrazo muy largo. El joven correspondió riendo y con igual fuerza, aunque el host silencioso lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo. Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron mutuamente, arqueando las cejas. ¿Qué hacía Mori abrazando a ése extraño?

- ¡No me digas que...¡¿HONEY SEMPAI?! - exclamaron Tamaki y Haruhi al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta que Mori luchaba por no llorar cuando al fin se separó de él.

- ¡E-he! - Mitsukuni apoyó los puños sobre sus caderas, disfrutando al máximo de las reacciones de sus más queridos amigos. Era ligeramente más alto que Haruhi y la voz le había cambiado, pero aún así lucía muchísimo más joven que el resto del Host Club.

- Honey...la verdad es que das miedo. - dijeron los Hitachiin, pálidos por el espanto.

- Se diría que tienes pacto con el demonio. - cloqueó Kyouya.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! - contestó Honey, riendo. Luego de los saludos pasó a sentarse en medio de los gemelos. - Lamento tanto llegar tarde, el vuelo se retrasó y tuve problemas para rentar un auto.

- ¡Es cierto, Honey sempai¡Por favor cuéntanos cómo te ha ido! - exclamó Tamaki, con su sonrisa más ancha. - ¿De dónde vienes?

- Suoh kun... por favor, es ridículo que me sigas llamando "sempai". Gracias a tí he podido realizar grandes cosas, porque me enseñaste el sentido de lo que es aceptarme a mí mismo, sin remordimientos... por favor, todos ustedes. No se sientan cohibidos y llámenme Mitsukuni. - _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" _preguntó Kaoru, _"No lo sé. A lo mejor es gay"_ susurró su hermano en respuesta. Honey prosiguió: - Sí, estuve viviendo en Suiza un tiempo, pero después estuve en el Congo, luego Venezuela, Colombia, Canadá y otros países... de hecho acabo de llegar de Irak. - y todos, excepto Kyouya y Mori, abrieron los ojos como platos. - Aunque debo decir que fué todo un reto salir del fuego cruzado... mis superiores dijeron que debía quedarme a terminar el trabajo pero yo me negué por completo. "Tengo una reunión con mis amigos, a los que por cierto no he visto en diez años, así que no pueden obligarme, no señor, no pueden" Ahora que lo pienso... creo que fué muy fácil convencerlos¡no lo entiendo! - Honey soltó una risilla burbujeante mientras le daba una mordida a su pastel, pero el resto del Host Club, permaneció con las bocas abiertas a causa del relato. Haruhi y Tamaki imaginaron al Honey Oscuro retar a sus superiores, como ellos en pocas, pero traumáticas ocasiones lo habían visto.

- ¿I-I-Irak¿Fuego cruzado? Entonces es cierto... ¿los Haninozuka trabajan para el gobierno japonés en otros conflictos armados?

- Tamaki tiene razón... - secundó Hikaru. - Honey semp-- digo, Mitsukuni... ¿acaso eres una especie de superespía¡Sorprendente!

La carcajada de Honey los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Primero, fruncieron el ceño y después, uno a uno comenzaron a reír, contagiados de su alegría.

- ¿Superespía yo? No no, creo que aquí hay un gran malentendido. Yo soy corresponsal de la National Geographic¿cómo se les ocurre pensar eso¿Qué Takashi no les dijo nada? - dijo el hombrecito, mirando a su primo. Mori símplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego de un momento, Mitsukuni recobró la compostura y se dirigió a Haruhi. - Ne Haru chan... Takashi me habló hace un par de meses para darme la noticia¿es verdad?

- Lo es... me imagino que te habrá dicho también de quién se trata.

- ¡Un momento¡¿Mori lo sabe?! - gritó Kaoru.

- Lo sabe, pero por más que insistí no quiso decírmelo. - aclaró Honey, mirando al descendiente más estoico del Clan Morinozuka. - Parece que Haru chan le hizo prometerle que jamás diría una palabra acerca de ello.

- Quise que quedara como una sorpresa al final... ¡porque va a venir! - sonrió ella, muy entusiasmada, como nunca antes la habían visto. Sus ojos brillaban. Y Tamaki lloraba.

- Debes amar a éste hombre muchísimo como para que te ponga en tal estado de locura. Es muy interesante.

- ¡Lo amo, Kyouya! - declaró felízmente, tomando su mano. Cada vez que ella se expresaba así era como si a Tamaki lo atravesaran miles de flechas de cabo a rabo. - Él fué estudiante de Ouran también y al principio me dijo que había estado enamorado de mí desde que me conoció. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

- Porque eres Haruhi. - corearon los Hitachiin, de forma automática.

- Luego me enamoré de Mori... y él esperó de forma muy paciente... esperó a que terminara la universidad y al fin, cuando decidí estudiar en Harvard fué que se puso en contacto conmigo. Voló hasta Boston para encontrarme¿pueden creerlo?

- ¡¿Quién es Haru chan¿Es guapo? - exclamó Mitsukuni, comenzando a impacentarse.

- Es... - Haruhi se interrumpió, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta. - Es simpático.

- Es feo. - cuchichearon Hikaru y Kaoru, interpretando su resolución final, mientras se miraban mutuamente. Un celular rompió el silencio y todos comenzaron a hurgar en sus respectivos bolsillos, sin éxito.

- Es el mío. - anunció Haruhi, quien sonrió ampliamente al leer un mensaje de texto. - ¡Está aquí! - todos trataron de guardar la compostura. Tamaki ya daba por sentado que se trataba de Nekozawa y el pensamiento lo hizo llorar aún más. Dentro de poco, un hombre alto de traje y lentes oscuros entró al restaurant. Haruhi se puso de pie, sonriendo. Kyouya pensó que ya había visto a ése mismo hombre antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

- Mi Señora. Qué gran alivio es saber que pudiste llegar a la ciudad sana y salva. - recitó el recién llegado en un impecable japonés, quitándose los lentes y haciéndole una reverencia muy profunda. De repente todos parecieron recordar.

- ¡¿TETSUYAAA?! - gritaron los gemelos, con mandíbulas desencajadas.

- ¿Quién? - gruñó Tamaki.

- ¡Ooh, ya veo, Haruhi se ha enamorado de Tetsu kun! - dijo Mitsukuni.

- ¿QUIÉN? - repitió el Rey del Host Club.

- Tetsuya, el mayordomo de Bossa Nova kun. ¿Lo recuerdas no? Salió en el episodio donde cuenta la historia de cómo Casanova lo acogió en su casa. - susurró Kyouya al oído de papá, mientras lo iba leyendo de su inseparable libreta de notas. Tamaki saltó por encima de los gemelos y de Mori para posicionarse al frente.

- ¡Oh Haruhi¡No puedes casarte con éste hombre, Papá lo prohíbe!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Haruhi.

- Vaya, vaya, insinuar que una mujer como ella se case conmigo es muy halagador, pero me temo que no es así. - aclaró Tetsuya, rascándose la nuca y con el rostro cundido de rojo.

- ¿Entonces quién es tu novioooo? - gritó Tamaki.

- Haruhi es la prometida de mi Señor. - dijo el hombre sin más. Tetsuya se hizo a un lado dejando la vista libre hacia las puertas del restaurant, en donde el prometido hacía apenas acto de aparición.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello larguísimo y pelirrojo. Estaba ataviado con un fino kimono negro en el cual sobresalía el exquisito bordado de un dragón rojo. Era muy delgado, pero podía atisbarse que poseía músculos recios y cincelados bajo la ropa. Haruhi dejó escapar un suspiro. En éso, el suelo del restaurant comenzó a temblar y a abrirse al emerger una extraña plataforma que era coronada con Renge, varias mesas de hecho cayeron a un vacío negro con varios comensales, pero aún así ella no hizo caso. Venía haciendo cosplay de Orihime, del anime Bleach.

- ¡Hohohohohoo-oh! Kasanoda kun está haciendo ahora mismo un formidable cosplay de Abarai Renji, bien por sus guardaespaldas, que actúan como sus subordinados shinigamis. ¡Bien por ése fantástico rostro y sobretodo su actitud¡Lo único que no perdono es que no hayas convencido a Tetsuya para disfrazarse de Byakuya! Pero de ahí en adelante considero que la personificación te ha quedado genial. ¡Perfecto, perfecto, perfectooo¡Hohohohooo! - y con el mismo artefacto, volvió a sumirse en la tierra, girando sobre un eje invisible.

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que se financia todos esos dispositivos. - gruñó Haruhi entre dientes, sudando frío al igual que todos en el restaurant. De repente se acordó que su novio seguía aún allí, así que fué a su encuentro rápidamente.

- He estado contando cada minuto, hermosa. Pensé que nunca llegarías a la ciudad. - ambos se abrazaron y Haruhi acercó la cara a su cuello.

- Oh dios... hueles muy bien. - Haruhi no entendía cómo no se dió cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, así que se maldijo por ser tan tonta, por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto tiempo. Kasanoda siempre estuvo allí para ella, estuvo allí y ofreció su hombro para llorar cuando se separó de Mori... y la apoyó incondicionalmente en todos y cada uno de los proyectos que ella siempre realizaba. Pero ante todo la respetaba. Haruhi miró aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes... no había amenaza en ellos, para ella nunca. Lo único que vió fué un amor vasto y profundo que era casi imposible describirlo con palabras. Se sentía tan felíz que incluso le entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlo?

- Te amo Fujioka. - musitó Kasanoda en su oído, y su aliento cálido mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. - Por favor, no llores... aquí estoy. - acto seguido tomó su cara entre las manos y se inclinó suavemente para darle un beso largo, profundo y apasionado, al que Haruhi respondió con igual urgencia. Todos en el restaurant miraban la escena, en verdad era un beso de amor verdadero al más puro estilo de Hollywood.

- Están usando la lengua¿verdad? - preguntó Mitsukuni, y Mori le tapó los ojos de inmediato. Se limitó a sonreír satisfecho. Si su Haruhi era felíz, entonces Takashi también lo sería. Los gemelos y Tetsuya se sonaban las narices con pañuelos blancos como si estuvieran viendo el final de una telenovela, Kyouya no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar muchas fotos con su cámara digital y Tamaki... el pobre y viejo Tamaki se había desmayado desde hacía rato. Yacía en el piso mientras echaba espuma por la boca inconscientemente.

- Tamaki. Tamaki... TAAAMAAAKIIII - la voz de Haruhi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacándolo de su teatro mental. El Rey fué a refugiarse en su esquina gris y la depresión lo hizo llorar de forma patética. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Estaban todos reunidos en casa de Nekozawa por la noche realmente. Haruhi, Kasanoda, Hikaru y Kaoru jugaban monopolio, Umehito Nekozawa le relataba a Mori y su primito historias de terror y Kyouya se hallaba muy entretenido mostrándole a la pequeña Kirimi toda la gama de sombras que sus manos podían producir frente a la luz de una vela, cosa rara en él.

- ¡Oye Suoh¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Kasanoda en su acento y actitud de yakuza.

- ¡No me hables¡No quiero saber lo que estaremos haciendo dentro de diez años!

- Sempai... dejamos de hablar de eso hace una hora... - musitó Haruhi, poniendo los ojos en blanco.


End file.
